List of Reviews
This is a list of all of SBF31's movie, tv, and video-game reviews. Some of these reviews are full-length reviews, while others are reviews of current movies, and others are group reviews where he reviews a certain thing with his friends/group members. SBF has two different review styles, one being full-length reviews and countdowns in the style of Nostalgia Critic, while others are vlog type reviews where he talks about what he is reviewing and gives it a rating at the end of the review. On August 27, 2012, SBF announced on his Twitter that he was thinking of a name for his review show. The name was revealed on October 22, 2012 as "Uncommon Reviews". SBF also occasionally contributes to a review show on TheCombaticonBrigade called "Inside The Toy Chest" where he reviews figures.All of his reviews are posted on both YouTube and were posted on Blip until October 2013 when they changed the way they ran the site. SBF's Blip exclusive reviews were later moved to Dailymotion starting in March 2014. Uncommon Reviews (Full-Length Reviews & Countdowns) #Top 10 Mistakes By Nick, Disney, & Cartoon Network (2005-2011) (Collab with Ore881) #Top 10 Shows That Should Be Cancelled On Nick, Disney, & Cartoon Network (2001-2011) (Collab With Ore881) #Top 10 Worst Co-Stars On Nick & Disney (2007-2011) (Collab With Ore881) #Frosty the Snowman (1969) #Top 10 Overrated TV Shows On Nick, Disney, and Cartoon Network (2001-2011) #Top 10 Pixar Teaser Trailers (1995-2010) #Top 10 Current TV Shows On Nick, Disney, Cartoon Network, & Adult Swim (1999-2011) (Collab With Ore881) #Top 10 Movies To See This Summer (2012) (no longer online) #Top 5 WWE Raw Moments (1993-2012) (Dailymotion exclusive review) #Waluigi Flash Game (2002) #Top 10 Mario Power-Ups (1985-2012) #Iron Man 3 Trailer (2012) #Top 10 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stages (2008) #Top 5 Movies of 2012 (2012) #Top 10 Funniest TV Shows (1972-2011) (Collab With Ore881) (Dailymotion exclusive review) #Top 10 That '70s Show "Foot In Ass" Jokes (1998-2006) #Monsters University Trailer (2013) #Top 10 Legendary Pokemon (1998-2011) #Top 10 Most Embarrasing TV Shows (2009-2013) (Collab With Ore881) #Top 10 Total Drama Moments (2007-2010) #Top 10 That '70s Show Characters (1998-2006) #Top 10 That '70s Show Episodes (1998-2006) #Top 10 That '70s Show Moments (1998-2006) (partially Dailymotion exclusive review) #Top 8 That '70s Show Seasons (1998-2006) #Top 14 Pixar Films (1995-2013) #Top 10 Favorite Reviews (500 Subscriber Special) (2011-2013) #Top 10 N64 Mario Party Minigames (1999-2001) #Top 30 Total Drama World Tour Songs (2010) #Top 5 Movies of 2013 (2013) (Dailymotion exclusive review) #Captain America: The Winter Soldier Trailer (2014) #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Trailer (2014) #Top 20 SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes (1999-2009) #Top 10 Worst SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes (1999-2013) UPCOMING REVIEWS: #Is Disney Going Through A 2nd Renaissance? (Discussion) #Wii Sports (2006) #Top 10 Disney Songs #Top 10 Pokemon Locations #Top 20 Disney Animated Films #Top 20 Movies #Top 20 Video Games #Top 20 TV Shows #Top 20 Songs #Who Makes Better Superhero Films: Marvel Studios, DC, Sony, or Fox? (Discussion) #Top 10 Nostalgic Theme Songs #Toon Disney Retrospective #Top 10 Sonic Songs #Club Penguin #Top 10 Drake & Josh Episodes (2004-2007) #Top 10 Marvel Characters #Top 10 Total Drama Episodes (2007-present) #Top 10 Looney Tunes Characters (1930-1995) #Top 15 Pre-School Shows #Top 11 Nostalgia Critic Reviews (2007-2012, 2013-present) #Top 10 Ragequit Inducing Things In Video Games #Top 20 Movie Trailers #Top 10 Animated Disney Films #Top 10 Nicktoons #Top 10 Superhero Films #Top 10 Pokemon Games #Top 10 Underrated Video Games #Top 10 TV Theme Songs #Top 10 Nostalgic Animated Shows # Top 10 Mario Games # Top 10 Mario Spin-Off Games #Old Vs. New: Spider-Man #Top 6 Star Wars Films #Top 10 Star Wars Characters #Top 10 Star Wars Planets #Top 10 Star Wars Moments #Pokemon Movies From Least To Greatest #Top 50 Animated Shows #Top 18 Starter Pokemon #Top 50 Pokemon #Top 10 Favorite Video Game Franchises #Top 10 Favorite Movie Franchises #Top 10 Underrated TV Shows #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) #Top 10 Plot Twists In Movies #Top 10 TV Villains #Top 10 Female Characters #Top 10 Male Characters #Top 5 Nostalgia Movies (movies based on nostalgic elements) Vlog Reviews #Iron Man 2 (2010) Rate: 8.5/10 #Furry Vengeance (2010) Rate: 2/10 #Toy Story 3 (2010) Rate: 10/10 #Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011) Rate: 1/10 #Alcatraz (2012) Rate: 8/10 #2012 Academy Awards #The Hunger Games (2012) Rate: 9.5/10 #Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) Rate: 8/10 #Family Guy: Something Something Something Dark Side (2009) Rate: 8.5/10 #Family Guy: It's A Trap! (2011) Rate: 7.5/10 #2012 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards #Ultimate Spider-Man Episode 1 (2012) Rate: 8/10 #The Avengers (2012) Rate: 10/10 #Total Drama Revenge of The Island Episode 1 (2012) Rate: 9/10 #Total Drama Revenge of The Island Episode 2 (2012) Rate: 7.5/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 3 (2012) Rate: 8/10 #Brave (2012) Rate: 7/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 4 (2012) Rate: 9.5/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 5 (2012) Rate: 9.5/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 6 (2012) Rate: 8/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 7 (2012) Rate: 8.5/10 #Big Brother 14 (2012) Rate: 8.5/10 #Iron Man 3 (2013) (Collab With Ore881) Rate: 9/10 (SBF), 8.5/10 (Ore) #Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) (Collab With Ore881) Rate: 9/10 (SBF), 9.5/10 (Ore) #Monsters University (2013) Rate: 8.5/10 #Planes (2013) Rate: 5/10 #The Smurfs 2 (2013) Rate: 1/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 1 (2013) Rate: 9/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 2 (2013) Rate: 9/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 3 (2013) Rate: 8.5/10 #Big Brother 15 (2013) Rate: 6/10 #Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 1 (2013) Rate: 8/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 4 (2013) Rate: 9/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 5 (2013) Rate: 8/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 6 (2013) Rate: 9/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 7 (2013) Rate: 9.5/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 8 (2013) Rate: 7/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 9 (2013) Rate: 8.5/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 10 (2013) Rate: 8.5/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 11 (2013) Rate: 8/10 #The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) Rate: 10/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 12 (2013) Rate: 8.5/10 #Total Drama All-Stars Episode 13 (2013) Rate: 8/10 #Total Drama All-Stars (2013) Rate: 8.5/10 #Pokemon Origins (2013) Rate: 8/10 #Godzilla (2014) Rate: 8/10 #Total Drama Pahkitew Island (2014) Rate: 8.5/10 Galactic Reviews Inc. Group Reviews #Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Rate: 10/10 (SBF), 9/10 (Ore) #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) Rate: 9/10 (SBF), 9.5/10 (Ore) #Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Rate: 10/10 (SBF), 10/10 (Ore), Unspecified (Matt) Inside The Toy Chest Toy Reviews #WWE Elite Series 16 CM Punk #WWE Battle Packs 19 John Cena and Kane #WWE Battle Packs 19 Daniel Bryan and Big Show #WWE Superstar Entrances Dolph Ziggler #WWE Series 24 Sheamus #WWE Series 26 WrestleMania Heritage Mark Henry #WWE Elite Series 19 Shawn Michaels Th-Ore-Fan387 Reviews #Sonic Unleashed (2008) (Wii) Rate: 17/20 (no longer online) #Kirby Air Ride (2003) (GCN) Rate: 16.5/20 (no longer online) #Nickelodeon Shows (1999-2010) The Combaticon Brigade Group Reviews #Kirby Right Back At 'Ya! Board Game #Guess Who Board Game Professional Wrestling DVD, Book, and Video Game Reviews #Undertaker's Deadliest Matches (2010) Rate: 9/10 #Adam Copeland: On Edge (2004) #DX One Last Stand (2011) Rate: 8/10 #WWE '13 (2012) Rate: 9/10 Music Reviews #Kanye West & Jay-Z "Niggas In Paris" Music Video (2012)